The New Malfoy
by marijane101
Summary: Dacia spent the last six years of her life locked up in her family's manor, completely unknown to the world, but now she's back in the light!
1. Dacey's Back!

A/N: Some characters are OOC, but it's because of recent love lives and other things that might be explained in other stories. Remember that this is a fanfic, which me being the fan, I can write what ever I want, you can hate me for what I write, but I really don't care. (That is unless you're lolo would bugged me for days on end about a certain h/hr story of mine until I changed the paring. I had to hit her to get her off my back. Please don't make me hit you.)  
  
Summary: Draco's younger sister Dacey has been stuck at home since birth, hardly ever let outside of the house because of a stupid disease that left her weak and vulnerable, but what if she got better, what if that were all to change? Hogwarts meet Dacia Malfoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why we write these, they are soooo stupid. But * sigh * I don't own Harry Potter or his world. I only own the few characters in here that I made up, but they are mostly based on some people that I know.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Chapter 1- The Sickness  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dacia Nasia Malfoy sat at her vanity brushing out her white blonde hair and staring out the window. Her hands started to shake as soon as she had picked up the brush. Was she so weak that she could not even brush her own hair? Yes.  
  
She stared out the window wondering what it would be like to go to a regular school instead of being tutored at home all the time. The apothecary had told them that a cure for tuberculosis could be found within a year, and that was three years ago. She hated being stuck at home while everyone else got to go out to places like the Quidditch world cup and school. Draco went to Hogwarts, why couldn't she? She sighed deeply.  
  
"What's with the access air sis?" Draco said coming into the room.  
  
"Oh the usual self pity, nothing to worry about."  
  
He stood behind her and took the brush out of her trembling hands. "Here, let me do that."  
  
"Thanks Drake." She folded her hand in her lap while her brother brushed out her long waves of hair. She looked at him in the mirror and caught the awed expression on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"There's just so much of it."  
  
"Oh, yeah, mum won't let me out of the house to get it cut, so it just grows longer everyday." Draco handed her the brush and she laid it on the vanity. "Thank you Drake." She stood up and her hair easily fell past her waist. "One day, when I get better, I am going to cut this all off and toss it into the wind." She probably would do no such thing, only wishful thinking on her part. She walked slowly to her closet and pulled open the door with some difficulty.  
  
Draco sighed at the sight of his sister this weak. She had contracted the disease when she was ten, the year he left for Hogwarts. She wasn't supposed to live past the age of twelve, but she still held strong at sixteen. When they were younger, she was always the one to suggest climbing high into the trees on their expansive estate, swimming far out into the sea, flying higher than they were supposed to, all of the boyish stuff, then she got sick and all that stopped. After a year of having the disease, she seemed to be close to the end, she had become pale and all she wanted to do was sleep. But oddly enough she steadily got better, until she reached a point where she was still extremely sick and weak, but she had no chance of dieing any time soon unless the disease took a drastic turn. One bright side of the disease was that Lucius never beat her, though she was often forced to watch Draco be the brunt of their father's abuse, and more than once was forced to watch her mother go through the same thing.  
  
Dacia finally managed to pull the closet door open. She rested on hand on the doorknob gasping for breath. Soon she was coughing hard. She pulled a handkerchief out of one of her nightgown pockets and coughed into it. Draco turned his head. He hated watching this. He knew that within moments, the handkerchief would be covered in Dacia's blood. Soon the coughing subsided and Draco faced his sister again. She was all ready riffling through the racks of robes in there and he walked in after her.  
  
"You should have asked for help." He said sadly.  
  
"I didn't need it." Dacia said back. Malfoys had pride in doing things for themselves and Dacia was no exception. She pulled out a set of deep purple robes and motioned for Draco to get lost so she could dress.  
  
"Oh no, you are not doing that alone." Draco said. "I'm calling Kelly."  
  
"Draco, I can get dressed by myself thanks! I don't need the servant's help!"  
  
But Draco rang the bell in the corner anyway. Only moments later a young servant girl walked quickly into the room. She looked no older than fifteen.  
  
"Hello Kelly, Dacey needs your help. She all ready tired herself out once, and we can't have it happening again."  
  
"Yes sir." She said bustling into the closet and shutting the door behind her. There were sounds of shuffling around and then something hit the wall, then the girls were giggling. Draco frowned at the door. What did women do to get ready for the day?  
  
Soon Kelly came back out with a flushed face and a bright smile. Her dark hair was falling out of its bun, and there was a small bruise growing on her right cheekbone. "I am not helping her again. She made me get one of the higher boxes down and I fell!"  
  
"Not to worry Kelly, I won't ask you here again." Draco healed the bruise quickly before Lucius saw it.  
  
"Thank you sir." The girl ran back out the room and Draco knocked on the door to the closet.  
  
"Dacey! Come out here!"  
  
"All right, all right! Hold your bloody horses!" Dacey walked slowly out of the closet holding the top of a thin cherrywood cane that she had often used to hit Draco over the years.  
  
"What's that for?" Draco asked eyeing the cane warily, he had grown to hate that thing and all the pain it had inflicted on the backs of his knees.  
  
"Don't worry, I just need some help walking, you won't get hit unless you do something really stupid." Dacey smiled.  
  
There was a soft tapping on the window and the Malfoy children looked at the window.  
  
Dacey turned to Draco and stared at him. "Well, are you going to open the window or not?"  
  
"Oh, hold on." Draco went to the window and the owl soared in and perched on the back of the vanity chair. Draco untied the letter and unfolded it. His eyes skimmed over it then widened.  
  
"Draco! You're reading my mail!"  
  
"Then I guess you don't want to know what it says. It's from the apothecary."  
  
Dacey's eyes widened and she stared at her brother. "DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY! GIVE ME THAT LETTER NOW!" She bellowed.  
  
"All right, don't get your knickers in a bunch." Draco gave her the letter and had to grab her when her knees gave way.  
  
Dear Miss. Malfoy,  
  
I am pleased to announce that the cure for your disease has been found. You will go through a series of tests this summer and be well by fall, please notify your parents. Your first appointment is today at three o'clock and you will have one once a week until the end of August.  
  
Rick Falcon  
  
Dacey looked at Draco and cracked up laughing. Not for the first time in his life Draco thought something was seriously wrong with his little sister.  
  
"Uh, Dacey?" Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
"What is all this racket?" Asked Lucius coming into the room with Narcissa. He took one look at his daughter laughing in his son's arms and his eyes widened.  
  
Narcissa looked at Draco. "What happened?"  
  
"She got this." Draco pried the letter from his sister's hands and handed it to their father. He and Narcissa read the letter and smiles broke upon Narcissa's face Lucius just stared blankly.  
  
Narcissa ran and grasped her daughter in her arms. "My baby will get better!"  
  
"Mum! Mum! You're smothering me!" Dacey managed from the recesses of her mother's robes  
  
"Oh sorry darling." Narcissa straightened. She looked at the clock next to Dacey's bed and nodded. "The appointment is in two hours, maybe we can take a walk around Diagon alley first?" She looked at Lucius as did her children. He nodded.  
  
"Yaay! I haven't been there in ages!" Dacey yelled happily.  
  
Draco groaned, she'd be this happy for a while and with returned strength, she'd be even worse. "This is going to be one hell of a summer." He said to his father as the family flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Lucius only grunted. With that, they both disappeared in a whirlwind of happiness.  
  
Three Months Later:  
  
"Draco! Get your arse out of that damn bed! I swear, you'd sleep through the end of the world! Boy, get up!" Dacey jumped on his bed and straddled his back. "Draco, get up or I'll start jumping on your back." Dacey said.  
  
Draco groaned. Sure he was happy that she was better, the blood had been a little nauseating, but Dacey needed to be checked for high ecstasy levels. "Okay! Dace get off my back before you break it!"  
  
"Oh would poor widdle Drakkie wakkie be sad that his widdle back was browken?" She cooed in a baby like voice. "Well too bad! It's not my fault you sleep like a dead cow!"  
  
Draco mumbled something into his pillow about inconsiderate teenage girls, but Dacey ignored him. "For once we get to go to Diagon alley by ourselves, and all you want to do is sleep. Draco Malfoy, get your arse out of bed, or I'll light it up!"  
  
Draco hopped up at that. While Dacey had been sick, her extremely unique gift had been put on hold, but once she had gotten better, it came back full swing. She'd light anything on fire just for the fun of it, she'd almost burned down the stables yesterday when the stable boy was being enticingly slow.  
  
"Fine, fine, go down stairs, I be down in a minute." He stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The water turned on and Dacey left the room looking triumphant.  
  
Thirty minutes later Draco walked into the dinning room to see Dacey getting lectured by their parents on the importance of not trashing the Malfoy name. Dacey was pounding her head repeatedly on the surface of the table between the pancake platter and a dish of eggs, but their parents took no notice of that. She groaned and slouched in her seat.  
  
"Young lady, watch your posture!" Narcissa screeched.  
  
"Sorry mum." She mumbled sitting up and returning to banging her head on the table.  
  
"And don't think that you can get away with anything, I've got spies all over the place." Lucius finished.  
  
"Okay, are you finished yet? I need to go see if Draco is done yet."  
  
"I'm finished girl."  
  
Draco tried to get to the food without Dacey noticing or she would make him leave without breakfast and he was hungry. Dacey turned to go out the door and saw Draco sneaking around the back of her chair.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She reached over the back of her chair and grabbed a large portion of his robes. She got up out of her chair and hauled him to the fireplace in the dining room, taking the velvet sack of money from her mother and kissing her good bye. She stepped into the fireplace and dragged a shouting Draco behind her.  
  
A/N: Well, that was nice, now review! I demand that you do so! 


	2. Accident in Diagon Alley

A/N: Here is chapter 2! Okay, my brain is fried, so I'm not even going to try making up names for the chapters! : )  
  
Disclaimer: I'm saying it now, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except for two copies of book one, one copy each of the rest of the books, the soundtrack to the first movie, the first movie on DVD, three or four posters, a really cool bedspread that my mom made me, a bed pillow, and probably something else that I can't remember right now, but I don't own the characters themselves. In this story, I only own the girls in sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor, but not Ginny.  
  
Summary: See Chapter one.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger all walked the street in Diagon Alley talking and joking around.  
  
"Hey Harry! Look at this new broom!" Yelled Ginny racing to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies she got really close to the window and stared at the new broom.  
  
"Wow." Was all Harry could say as he took in the broom. The handle gleamed brightly in the sun and of the tail, not a twig was out of place. Harry looked at the plate above the broom. "It's called a Phoenixfire."  
  
"It's called so mine!" Ron said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, you already have a broom. Remember last year when you dragged me through all those shops at Christmas trying to find the perfect gift for Hermione and you saw that Thunder Lightning 100 in the window and you made a bee line for it!" Ginny said. "If anyone here gets a new broom, it'll be me!" Ginny said indignantly.  
  
During the group's fifth year, Mrs. Weasley's grandmother had died, leaving her as heiress to a vast fortune and a very large estate.  
  
Ginny suddenly caught sight of someone across the street, a boy and a girl. She whipped around and stared. "Who is that with Malfoy?" Her eyes widened and everyone else looked too.  
  
"Oi! MALFOY!" Ron yelled across the street.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dacey walked swiftly out of the Leaky Cauldron. She was fuming! Draco had made her sit and watch while he ate. He claimed that he could not shop on an empty stomach. So with a heavy heart, she watched him eat tediously slow, then dragged him into Diagon Alley as soon as he had paid the bill. Now she was walking alongside her brother, both with an intimidating air about them. They walked as if they owned the place, and they practically did. Dacey's heels clicked the pavement and Draco sauntered along. Dacey looked proud that she could flaunt her brother like this, the girls were falling all over him! And she was getting some attention herself.  
  
"Oi! Blaise!" Draco shouted to one of his friends. The Malfoy siblings approached the group and everyone smiled at the sight of the two together, it was a rarity.  
  
"Hi Dacey!" Jessica Zambini, Blaise's younger sister called to her best friend. "How was the treatment?"  
  
"Oh, just awful! It burned like the dickens and I wasn't even awake for it!" Dacey gushed to her.  
  
"Oh poor you!" Jessica hugged her tightly. The two had known each other since birth, and hadn't seen each other since the Christmas before when the Zambinis went to the Malfoys for dinner that night. "Hey, listen, I'll meet you at the platform with everyone else okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts! I was getting sick of my tutors running out of the room every time I coughed. It was really annoying."  
  
"Well, you're better now right?" Asked Blaise coming up behind his sister.  
  
"Yep! Good as new!"  
  
"Good Merlin, then I'll need to watch out for you won't I?" He asked remembering their mischief filled childhood days.  
  
"You sure will, because I've got a shit load of pent-up energy that I really need to get rid of." Dacey said brightly.  
  
"Well, it was really nice seeing you guys, but we have to go see our grandmother before we leave for school, so we'll see you tomorrow!" Blaise and Jessica walked off and so did the other seventh years.  
  
"Well, let's go get my stuff." Dacey said brightly.  
  
"Right-o sis!" Draco said. He slung one arm over her shoulders and they walked down the street towards Madame Malkin's. They were right outside the door when they heard:  
  
"OI! MALFOY!"  
  
Both Dacey and Draco turned around and when Draco saw who it was he groaned. "These are people who hate us." He whispered to Dacey. Then he said a little louder, "What do you want Weasley?"  
  
"Just to know who this pretty young lady is Malfoy, nothing more." Harry said with a smile in Dacey's direction.  
  
Dacey didn't smile back, "You know, it's rude to hit on a lady when you don't even know her name yet."  
  
"But isn't that the purpose? To get to know the lady?" Harry asked putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Not with this lady." Dacey said icily removing Harry's arm from her shoulders and standing next to Draco.  
  
Draco smirked. "This is my sister Dacia Malfoy. Dacey, meet Potty, Weasel, Weasel, and Mudblood."  
  
Hermione gasped at the name-calling and Harry had to hold Ron's robes as he lunged at Draco.  
  
"Don't ever call her that again Malfoy." Ron spat out, shaking a fist in Draco's face.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me? You Weasel?" Draco said not a bit afraid, Ron wouldn't hit him.  
  
Ron's face went cherry red to mach his hair. He tried lunging again, but Harry's grip tightened even more.  
  
"Watch it Weasel! You don't know who you're messing with!" Dacey cried out.  
  
"Why don't you just stay out of this girl?" Ron taunted.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Dacey said. "First your little friend tries to hit on me and then you go after my brother when all he did was make a general comment."  
  
"Calling Hermione a Mud-blood is not a general comment! It's an insult!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"Listen chick, I wasn't talking to you." Dacey said deathly low.  
  
"You must be new here girl, but learn this, when you insult my friends, you insult me." Ginny said, her voice equally low. "Now, you may have grown up learning how to use the unforgivable curses, and you might have a future as a death eater, but leave my friends and I alone. And remember this: When I'm an auror and you're a death eater, we'll find out who has the upper hand." Then she smashed her ice cream cone onto the front of Dacey's robes.  
  
The entire street went quiet. Everyone who remembered Dacey from before she was sick knew that this was a mistake. She valued cleanness and everything she wore and owned was sparkling and starched.  
  
Until now, Dacey had kept her cool, something she had had immense practice with Lucius on, but this last comment and movement had struck a nerve. She stood stock still and her gray eyes flashed dangerously. She had tried to keep calm, reign in her temper that had more power than Lucius's and Draco's combined. She would never become a death eater, over her dead body, and the ice cream just added to that effect.  
  
Ginny stepped back and surveyed the teenage girl. "What's wrong Malfoy? Couldn't think of a good enough comeback? Well, that's a first from your family."  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you Weasley, you're on dangerous territory with her. You'd better be glad she's got great self control." Draco said from behind his sister. "But if she tries to burn me within the next half hour, I'm blaming you."  
  
"What are you talking about Ferret boy?"  
  
"Keep taunting her, and I'm sure you'll find out, but honestly, I'm not in the mood for baked weasel, so just leave her alone." Draco walked slowly to his sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little at his touch and looked at him through blank almost white gray eyes. 'This isn't good.' Draco thought frantically, soon she would have to burn something, or the flame would only build inside of her. "Uh, can you wait until we get home that way you can burn the wood pile in the back. But just nod." He added hastily. If she opened her mouth, that wouldn't be good either. Dacey nodded and walked silently into the robe shop without a backward glance, brushing the ice cream off of her angelic robes.  
  
Draco turned threatening towards Ginny who stood in the same place. "Are you crazy?" Draco said low so Dacey wouldn't hear him. "You have no idea what she is capable of! If I hadn't calmed her down, you'd be a crispy piece of meat by now!"  
  
"What is this? Some sick fascination with burning things?" Ron asked disgusted.  
  
"No it isn't a fascination you dimwit! It's a gift, one few have." Draco turned his back towards Ron and said his parting words. "If I were you, I'd stay away from her for a couple of days, that ice cream stunt hit an extreme nerve." Draco's head popped up as Dacey called from inside of the shop.  
  
"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY GET YOUR USELESS ARSE IN HERE!" Dacey shouted loudly from the door.  
  
"Now look what you got me into." Draco whined. He sighed deeply and straightened his shoulders. "Remember, if I get burned-"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"Coming!" Draco raced in the shop to avoid getting burned further than he would if he stayed outside any longer.  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stared after him dumb struck, what had Malfoy done? What would she do? What 'gift' was he talking about?  
  
A/N: Wowie! That was great! Took me long enough to get out though. 


End file.
